Fall Story
by dream wind
Summary: Harunos had a secret, so did the Hyugas...it all started over 20 years ago.The secret Harunos and Hiashi Hyuga has been keeping deeply hidden is about to be surface, because their children was the proof of the events.
1. Prologue

Fall Story  
  
Disclaimer: As everyone I don't own them -- except for my plot.  
  
AN: please don't flame me --...if you don't like about something just state what you don't like in civil manner.My first attempt at a Naruto fic!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mother!!!" a certain girl with pink hair called to her mother, who came running out at her daughter's hurried voice.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" A older version of the girl came into view.  
  
"It's father..hurry...huff is in hospital..critical..huff"  
  
Sakura managed to say her bad news, fearing her mother's reaction...stayed silent and looked downa t her hands.Then it came after deathly silence...  
  
"What?!?!? Kouro!!!!" Her mother pulled the girl's hand in direction of the hospital.  
  
Kouro Haruno was a jounin and has been assigned last week with a life threatening mission, possibly be labeled as suicide mission.His wife Emiko Haruno was Jounin who quit being a shinobi when she became pragnant with Sakura.She knew one day this sort of things would come but there was secret both her and her husband was hiding.Infact hiding from rest of the village.Only few knew about the secret..but soon she knew..their secret would be out.She couldn't stop it's impending revelation of it.Her daughter was growing and because of foolishness of few she might ruin her child's life.  
  
It was inevitable, Kouro thought as he lay there on the hospital bes, trying to hold on to his life at least till his wife was here.Things might becomes what it should have been 23 years ago.Maybe...he should forgive him for hurting Emiko so long ago...even he knew that the other didn't have a choice.Life was unfair..everything from birth to death...it was unstoppable.  
  
"Kouro!!!" he faintly heard his wife's voice, calling him.  
  
"Emiko.." he faintly said as he made out a foggy picture of his wife, who must be crying.  
  
"Look after yourself and Sakura...it had to come to this Emiko huh?" with that his life slipped away from him.  
  
Emiko screamed,  
  
"Noo!! Kouro!!!!" she screamed and screamed then finally fell into a long sobbing.  
  
Emiko stood there, recieving guests for her husband's funeral. Sakura was depressed and was being comforted by Ino, who for once put away their rivalary.Until a voice she tried to avoid and hoped will not come sounded in her ear.  
  
" I am sorry for your loss Mrs.Haruno."  
  
Emiko looked up into the pearly eyes Hiashi Hyuga.He had come with his family, namely his heir Hinata and Hanabi the younger sister.  
  
"Thanks for the words. Mr.Hyuga."  
  
Hinata put down a wreath of flower along with other gifts of consolation by other guests.Hinata respectively vowed to the table where the funeral incense was lit.Hiashi watched the woman he once loved before hardening himself into a shell of fearful Hiashi Hyuga.Emiko Yukisano as she was known...back then.But then life was going to be different.He could feel clouds rolling over and he couldn't stop it.  
  
Preview  
  
"So this is it...you and your damned bloodline." Emiko spat at the man standing in front of her.She couldn't forgive him, for the sake of his bloodline he was willing to give up everything they have been through.She didn't need a man like him, what she dreamt of a house was of a peaceful and happy one.She have known Hyugas since she was little and known they were very snobbish about themselves.  
  
"Sorry Emiko.."  
  
"Don't ever call me by my name again! in fact don't even speak to me!"  
  
:D yes this is the basic..what happened over 20 eyars ago? read the next chapter and how the events from those years effect their children?  
  
please comment not flame. 


	2. chapter1

Fall Story

:D Thanks for great response!!! ..oh yes..it will be really complicated far as I have planned.but then a better idea might come up --.

[Flash back]

"Woohoo!!! yeah go me!!" A girl with light pink color cheered, so did her sensei as she won her first victory against Hiashi Hyuga.It was a hard victory, won by her training of her chakra control and inventing a way to combat the famous Byakugan.She had to invent a way to fight his "Heavenly Spin' first...because that was what stopped other genins.Her family was well known for perfect chakra control, they had complete control of it.She had to utilize it somehow..and today's victory was the result of it.

Her other team mate, Kouro Haruno congratulated her.Even he had hard time beating Hyuga techniques.

"How did you do that Emiko?" her sensei asked his genin student, whilst Hiashi was deeply ashamed of his defeat was looking rather withdrawn.

"Secret!" Emiko beamed and declared she will buy them all lunch.

Kouro slapped Hiashi on the back,

"Come on Hiashi, there had to be a time where Byukagan can be countered.Cheer up and train harder!" with that Kouro followed Emiko and their teacher out for lunch.Hiashi's pride was hurt, he have been trained harsh all his life with Byukagan...and yet this girl beat him.With a hmph he followed rest of his team, like Kouro said before...just had to train harder.

[end of flashback]

"Emiko...I " Hiashi stopped when Emiko just walked off, not listening to him.There had been a time where she would listen every word he said.He turned his head towards the garden where the door lay open and his daughter was comforting Emiko's daughter who looked like miniture version of her.If he had a second chance what would he do? would he run away again? or let it come and take it in?

His shell of stern Hiashi Hyuga was breaking after 23 years,seeing that her heart still held only hatred for him.Would he give up his bloodline to recieve her forgiveness?What would take to obtain it, he wondered.

(Three Months later)

Sakura trained in co-ordination with Sasuke and Naruto even if they were Chuunins.It was something they relied on yet gave them a sense of worth as a individual.Kakashi came from time to time to test their strength.Sakura would usually be the tactician of the team and also the back up of the defence.Naruto was defence and Sasuke was the offence.They worked in perfect synch with each other.Much as they were trained, they never noticed a pair of eyes watching them, more specifically Sakura.

He could imagine this girl's world will break if secret got out, shattering her self disscpline and assurance she held.Why her mother didn't teach her own daughter of her famous techniques was also in question.He has heard that at request of Emiko, Sakura has been changed from Neji's team to Uchiha kid's team.It was natural that she would favour an Uchiha above a Hyuga.Mimoto Uchiha was her best friend, great friend of Kouro and his greatest rival.He could see why...even their kids, Haruno and Uchiha worked as a team naturally well. Even though Mimoto met an unfortunate end by his own son, he had her friendship.He watched her moan for her best friend when Uchiha clan was massacred.She would never moan for me like that...she would never.

With a sigh he sped through the trees to Hyuga mansion.No...not this time he can hold back...he couldn't hold back the Blood Moon seal anymore.Their world was about to shatter.He knew their Jounin exam was soon due, this took him back to his own Chunnin exam...no not jounin..because chuunin was more memorable then the jounin one.

[flashback]

"Hiashi Hyuga and Emiko Yukisano!" Hiashi stood there with his waist length long hair neatly tied, dressed impeccably in black.Emiko stood there with light grey clothing and her shoulder length pink hair.They faced each other as they came to the last part of their exam, people watched in intense interest.

Hiashi realised they couldn't stand there forever, glaring at each other.With a nod, he initiated the offence.For him he had his heavenly spin and that would at least give him a clue as to where she would come from.Emiko smirked as she ran upt he wall and hanged vertically upside down from the ceiling.Hiashi grumbled, she never failed to show off of her perfect chakra control.Some of other genins watched raptly at her control.Then he found a spot from his Byukagan, a small amount of chakra moving.Though he prepared for an attack, he also scanned the area...after all she knew about his heavenly spin well.Would she be foolish enough to try normal attacks?

He saw Emiko move her hands in fast ..doing a number of seals.Then his Byukagan was overwhelmed, it was being overloaded with unstoppable amount of chakra coming from..Everywhere.His Byukagan was blinded, he couldn't pin a single source of chakra.Then he was hit from above, he sparred with Emiko in hand to hand combat then she split herself into many copies of herself.All of them grinned before all of them performed the terrible blinding jutsu again.This time the effect was overwhelming as 7 copies of Emiko performed the jutsu.Hiashi has hit 3 of them in one go but 4 of them still taunted him as Emiko all these time watched calmly from her position on the ceiling.

Younger Genins watched in rapture at splendid use of jutsus and techniques.Emiko then came with a finishing blow before Hiashi could even use any of his chkra crushing techniques.The Blind Moon jutsu which would help her bind his vital chakras to her's and with that done she knocked out his inner coil.There was a still silence as jounins ,genins and chuunins watched the Hyuga cringing in pain and get up.

"Emiko Yukisano is declared the winner." the voice of the judge drifted through the arena.Hiashi hung his head in shame, he was a Hyuga.He carried his name with pride and this girl in front of him has shown him better of it.

(after the exam)

"Hey Hiashi wait!!!" Emiko's voice sounded through the park of his household.He thanked his parents were dead, not alive to see this shameful loss.The sky was brilliant blue of autumn, leaves were turning into subtle colors of fire.

"I know I have hurt your pride Hiashi." Emiko said as she caught up with him.

Hiashi stopped but didn't answer.He looked at the girl with light pink hair and intense green eyes.

"But will you stop sulking like a rude child! It's a behaviour unfitting for a Hyuga."

Hiashi shrugged,

"You already showed people that Byukagan isn't all invincible as it appears to be."

Emiko sighed in frustration,

"Are you always this egoistical?"

"No not always...because.." before he could finish someone called his name.

"Hiashi! how was the exam??!" it was his own twin, Hizashi.To his suprise, Emiko's eyes suddenly became delightfully suprised.

"Hey Hizashi-kun!I gave your brother a good swiping on the floor." Emiko's voice was happy.Then he felt it, his own twin..one of the branch member was recieved with such enthusiasm.

"Hiashi, don't look so sulky.You now know how good your team mate is too.Just need to practice more." Hizashi finally reached them and gave Emiko a hug.

"Uchiha won his and Haruno too, both are looking for you guys."

Hiashi was suprised inside at his twin's intimacy with hiw own team mate.

"Oi love birds stop glomping each other and let's go and celebrate.Hiashi is given another chance, so yeah off to party!!" Haruno came in, his dark blue hair and matching vibrant ice blue eyes danced with delight.

Hiashi turned to his twin to see that Emiko and Hizashi were holding hands.He felt it was wrong...no.Why should he? she was a very skilled and one of the few noteworthy female ninjas in Konoha.He shouldn't have to feel it was wrong....for a member his family to marry someone who can enhance Byukagan abilities were greatly accepted in his family.

"I will go home, don't bother try to make me go." Hiashi frowned as voice of Momito Uchiha announced his arrival.His bloodline's rival, one of the strongest ninja Konoha ever produced.He was popular, his should blade length black hair neatly tied and his handsome face.He wondered if he was also contending for Emiko's hand.He realised so many guys liked Emiko.

"Hyuga, have you ever tried some of the joys of life?" Momito said in his jolly voice.

"No" and with that he left the park.He practically flew throught he falling leaves of the autumn.He couldn't stand it anymore, the fact that he was the only one who didn't make as a chuunin first time and the fact that...his own twin was in love with his team member.

[end of flashback]

"Hyuga -sama" one of the serven't voice found himself back into his own room at the mansion.It was too late to fix what was done and have started over 2 decades ago.

"What is it?"

"It's Mrs Haruno.She requested have audience with you." Hiashi was suprised but nodded, giving his permission.

"Tell Mrs.Haruno to come in here and no one is to disturb us."

"Yes Hyuga -sama." The servent went out.

Few minutes later, the door slid open to reveal the pink haired woman.

"You may leave us now." Hiashi told his servent, who left very quietly.Hiashi made sure the walls were sound proofed.

"I am suprised."

Emiko sat down quietly and nodded.

"I apologise for my behaviour at Kouro's funeral.But you know there is a problem coming up."

Hiashi hung his head slightly at the thought.

"Yes..Jounin exam isn't far away..and I can't stop the seal anymore."

He crossed the length of the room and stood in front of Emiko who stayed but tensed for sudden flight of any sort.

"Hiashi do not try anything.It's finished...years ago."

"No..even now..Emiko I ..." Hiashi suddenly came face to face with emerald green eyes.

"Don't lie, and don't say it."

Hiashi couldn't stand it and with chance he grabbed her hands pinned it together and pinned her body against the wall of the sitting room.Then he kissed her, years of longing and pain and regret was mixed into this kiss.His hunger for her was over whelming his usual cool , collective self control.Emiko refused first to admit him but gave into the force of his kiss.

"Emiko..I am so sorry..I shouldn't have done ...it after Kouro have died." Hiashi said as he release Emiko, who was now glaring at him.

"I still see that you haven't thrown your selfishness away.Good afternoon Hiashi." With that she quietly walked away.

"Emiko.." was all Hiashi could say after she left, his mouth burning with even more desire then ever.Why did he loose his control around her?

end of chapter 1

yes...just hints of the complicated relationship and events that happened years ago...and those to come.it will be NejixSakuraxSasuke


	3. chapter2

Fall Story

AN: thank thank you ...nice reviews -- faster chapters(time permitting)

;; and uh..story does get really twisted.

-----------------------

It wasn't often that Sakura lost her concentration in a training with others.But that morning she did, it was just a flash of a picture but she couldn't shake it off.

flash

Sakura was speeding through the trees, when an image clouded over eyes.She saw two figures and a little child between them.One of them was perhaps performing a seal to be put on the little closer she saw that the other figure crying was a woman and the other a man.

end of flash

"Sakura are you okay?" It was Naruto who shook her from vacant stare.

"Yeah..just I thought I had a flash of some memory..but it seemed it wasn't mine."

Naruto's eyebrow quirked at her answer and sat down next to her.

"Oh look Kakashi-san is coming "

Skaura lifted her head to see Kakashi heading their way.Great she thought, maybe he can answer about seals that can be performed to be put on a body.

"Hi Kakashi-san!" Sakura waved to him as always and Naruto also greeted him warmly.

"Sakura had a flashback it seems." Naruto commented as Kakashi reached them.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this,

"Tell me everything."

Sakura sighed and repeated what she saw.Naruto became deathly quiet and Kakashi's brain worked furiosly through the seals he knew that could be performed on a living body.

"Can't remember correctly....possibly only a handful of seals can be performed on a living body...anymore details on how the man and the woman looked like?"

Sakura shook her head,

"No..not at all..they were heavily shadowed."

"Hmm" was all Kakashi say to her response.

Sasuke walked in on them like that, looking serious too.

"Why is everyone looking like if they just heard something unpleasant?" he asked as he reached them.

Other three looked up at Sasuke, who at 16 starting look more like his father and Itachi combined.

"Well...we are all thinking on a flashback Sakura had..possibly not her memory." Naruto answered him.

"What sort?" With that Sakura repeated them Sasuke who raised his eyebrows like Kakashi did before.

"Well there a few types, less then 6 types that can be performed on a young child." Sasuke answered.

Both Sasuke and and Kakashi remembered a particular seal, that was rarely performed but has been used before in Konoha's history.

-------------------------

Emiko looked at the clouds drifting by, it was autumn and... it always reminded her of many things.

flashback

"Hiashi-kun!" Emiko hollared across the quiet rows of oak tree.She wasn't expecting to see Hiashi who hardly enjoyed much outside his life long training.

Hiashi looked up to see Emiko running swiftly towards him and waving.He wondered if she ever got tired being so perky.In fact he hasn't seen her peaceful ever really.But then he hardly saw his team mates outside training time.

"Don't you get tired of being so perky all the the time?" Hiashi wasn't expecting the reply he got.

"Oh yeah I feel cheerful when my mother got assasinated and my father has passed away a waeek ago!.What do you know Hyuga!you should learn to know people around you before speaking so arrogantly like that! Hizashi is so caring unlike you!"

With that she ran from the park, her eyes were blurred with tears but she never stumbled.She smiled to forget her reality at home, her pains and hopelessness.Hizashi Hyuga offered her comfort and they found commoness in their unhappiness.He has been branded with 'caged bird' and became a member of the Hyuga branch house whilst his twin, born few minutes earlier then him became the heir appearant.

Why couldn't Hiashi be more like his twin?She would be his comerade and team member for sometime to come.She couldn't stand someone like that...someone like him to work with.She grated her teeth and plopped down on the small hill on the other side of the town and watched the clouds go pass by.

"Is it my brother again?" Emiko's eyes flew open at Hizashi's voice.

"How did you know?"

"Only he can make you feel so angry." Hizashi replied as he sat down next to her, joining in the cloud watching.

Emiko smiled,

"You know me quiet well."

Both laughed at her comment and sat up.Emiko suddenly asked Hizashi a question he though he would never hear from her.

"Hizashi, does love really hurt?"

"Emiko..you okay?" Hizashi turned to her with concern.

"No..my father committed suicide a week ago.I loved my father so much, it hurt me to see a fine father like him drown himself in guilt or there lack of and pity.I didn't know love could rip you apart in so much pain."

Hizashi didn't know what to say, the girl who hid her pain with smiles that dazzled everyone else and they flocked to her to feel it.But inside she was pained and sad.He wanted to comfort the girl he met eight months ago.

"Yes, it can be very painful....I love my brother as my brother yet I hate him and spite him for me becoming a branch member.But then I wouldn't wish my fate on him too.I guess I am still confused young man."

Emiko smiled sadly and nodded,

"We had better go, I have to finish papers and arrangements for my father's funeral tomorrow."

Hizashi nodded,

"I will be there tomorrow, I think Haruno will try to sneak away from his usual house duties to come." with that and a smile, Hizashi sped off in the trees.

end of flash back

Emiko had been made into a Jounin at age of 15, she herself promised to make her daughter strong.She was one of the talented of her generation...and her daughter will be too.

--------------

Sakura practiced her chakra control and never mind that it was already way past her level.She walked above the water, she had to do it without a thought.That's what Sakura conculuded, if she had to run from something...she will have to do with out a thought.But concentrating her attention towards on walking on water did not detact the person watching her.

"That's some chakra control, Haruno." the watcher commented as he landed softly from the trees and walked over to the bank of the lake.

"EEEEPPPPP!!!" Sakura squeaked in suprised and nearly lost her control over her chakra.She looked to see it was Neji, Hinata's cousin if she remembered correctly.

"Hyuga Neji?what are you doing here?" Sakura asked shakily as she reached the bank of the lake.

"It's called training, incase you haven't realised.I thought you were at least intelligent in brains." Neji said as if he was saying about weather, but did not realise Sakura's inner self wanted to rip him apart.

"Well I haven't seen you around these parts for training before."

"Hmph" with that Neji sped off, looking for another ground to train.He have heard of the girl's talent with genjutsu and chakra.Her former team mates Sasuke and Naruto was considerded to be his worthy rivals.They three with their former teacher have performed some of most dangerous missions together and survived.Lee and TenTen have gone off together again on a mission whilst he was left behind.

Sakura felt like slapping that arrogant cold face of Hyuga Neji right there and then.Even Sasuke was much more softer these days, then Neji.Sakura and Sasuke have agreed to be friends only for now.

"Oi, Sakura!" Naruto's cheerful voice announced his arrival.

"Still worried about the vision?"

Sakura grinned "No...just had a run in with Hyuga Neji."

"What?!?!? what did the cold bastard do? did he yell at you? insult you?" being Naruto he was, he leapt up and readied to go after Hyuga Neji.

"Not really, he was just being his usual cold self."

Naruto grinned,

"Well yeah, you had think Hinata and Neji came from different world..not from same clan."

Sakura chuckled gently at the comment.

-------------------

"Mum I am home!!" Sakura yelled out and her mum smiled and asked her to come sit since she had something to talk about.

"What is it mum?" Sakura finally asked after they sat down at the dinner table.

"I am going to train you in preperation for the Jounin exam."

Sakura's chopsticks were half way to her mouth and they stayed there for few seconds.

"Mum? is Jounin exam that hard?"

Emiko nodded,

"When did you become a Jounin then?"

Emiko grinned sudden of all,

"Promise you won't yell? I was a Jounin at age of 15."

Sakura chocked on her food she was ?"

Emiko nodded in response.

"Training tomorrow after lunch, I know your abilities with standard seals so I will teach some of more advanced seals from my family."

Sakura smiled,

"It will be great mum, I look forward to it."

-------------------

Sasuke looked out the window of his home, he lived alone and it gave him some solitude.He was going to be Jounin soon, he hoped anyways.He didn't care that his older brother was already one by age of 9 and an ANBU captain by age of 13.He learnt to take his own pace, he have learnt many jutsus over the years and finally mastered the Sharigan 5 months ago.

He smiled as he looked at the picture frames that stood around the drawers of his room.First one he picked up was of Sakura, smiling cheerfully and holding a branch with sakura blossoms on it.Next was Naruto with Kakashi-san, they were both giving each other a head lock.These were the most precious people to him.Naruto and Sakura, who stood with him no matter what and defended him.They cared for him like a family...and that was all he needed now.

But time wasn't always restful, he was raking his brain..on wether to take his relationship with Sakura beyond the family friendliness.He knew her inside out and so did she.She knew all his bad sides, nightmares and troubles.She still yet stayed by his side.

-----------------------

"What?!?!?!?" Sakura practically screamed as her mission was given and her would be partner.Her eyes pleaded at Tsunade-sama to rethink her choice of a partner for the mission.

"It's the final decision." Tsunade said firmly but was ready to pulp Hiashi Hyuga for asking her break this bright girl away from her usual partners.

"I don't know much about him." Sakura admitted to Tsunade after few minutes of silence.

"Well then get to know him.You have training with your mother tomorrow afternoon right?I have arranged for you to train with him every morning until the mission starts.Understood?"

Sakura nodded and left Hokage's office.What the hell was she going to do? what would she tell Naruto and Sasuke? or even Kakashi-san?Her head hung and being preoccupied ran straight into the most unexpected person.

"You should watch where you going, Haruno.You are a Chuunin, have some dignity." It was voice of Neji.

Inner Sakura wanted to throw him down a well and close it off.Sakura smiled,

"Sorry heard some disturbing news from Hokage-sama."

Neji looked at her with pearly eyes of Hyuga clan intensively for a minute or so.

"I hope that disturbing news is not about me being your next partner for your next mission?"

Sakura's mouth hung open then she shut it.

"Well yes it is, I was suprised that she suddenly made me go on a mission with you instead of Sasuke or Naruto."

Sakura then remembered about the arrangement,

"Tomorrow where and when?"

"8 o'clock sharp at the big oak tree at the training ground." Neji replied sharply and began to turn away,

"Don't be late, otherwise I will drag you out from your bed myself." then he disappeared.

Sakura wanted to slap him, that bastard.

"Sakura, what did that cold Neji say to you?" it was voice of Sasuke coming from behind.

Great, Sakura thought..just great.Oh well she ahd to tell them sooner or later.

"I been assigned a mission in a week time with him.!" Sakura practically yelled out her frustration.Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a minute.

"Is Tsunade-sama mad?"

"No, she have really assigned us together as partners for my next mission." Sakura sighed and sat down by the low fence of the side walk.Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl who sat down in frustration.

"If Neji let you die and come back by himself..I will never forgive him.So don't get your self killed okay?"

Sakura looked up at the dark eyes of her long time friend, who seemed to be angry or frustrated too.She knew, thoughif Neji pledges to keep her alive, he will do it at any cost.She knew Neji Hyuga kept his promise....and that means he will really drag her out of her bad if she doesn't get up fast enough.

"I better go, Hokage-sama has gone further in her madness and arranged for me train with Neji to get to know him before my mission starts.So good night Sasuke-kun!!" with a jolly wave, Sakura sped off to her home, what will her mother think of it? she will just have to find out tomorrow.

----------------------

Next morning,

"Hokage-sama said WHAT?!?!?!" Emiko's voice ascended suddenly at the news.

"Is she mad?" Sakura shook her head n answer.

"Mum, she meant every single word of it.I better go to the training ground, I don't want Hyuga dragging me out to it.See you this afternoon!!"

Sakura sped off out the door and and towards the training ground.Whilst Emiko's eyes twitched in anger, it had to be Hiashi.She wanted to rip him apart and throw him to the wild foxes.That egoistical bastard...was he trying to kill her again?no...this time she will beat him...she had to win.

----------------

"You are on time." Neji stated in matter of fact voice

Sakura's eyes twitched, 'well Duh!' her inner self shouted out.

"What do we start with?..? Neji?" She realised he wasn't there anymore.She then dodged a shower of shurikens raining down on her and then she dove to the left and leapt up into a cat like position.She scanned for a hint of chakra, but she detected it too late.Sakura nearly got ear sliced as a sharp weapon in shape of a wheel whistled past her.

"Not bad, at least you can dodge attacks, if not take the offensive first." Neji said as came down from a tree not far away.

"Are you always this blunt?" Sakura asked, her voice merging with her inner self.Neji raised his eyebrows but other wise his facial expression was deadpan.

"Yes"

Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Well at least I won't get annoyed." Sakura muttered before she threw herself at him, what seemd like a simple attack to Neji turned out to be complicated.He jerked himself to right and turned on his Byukagan.He realised the one who have lunged at him wasn't her.He cursed his mistake and looked for her, he can't make this sort of mistake.Then something whistled from behind him, with help of Byukagan he moved to avoid it.On his quick glance of the weapon thrown, it was thin wire.The wires that cut flash like hot knife through soft butter.He dodged another legth thrown and another.Where the hell..was she?? There! with a quick performing of Gentle fist technique he disabled her system.She fell out of a far away tree and muttered some inaudiable words.Then she yanked out two long knives, which suprised him.He didn't think Harunos were known to use knives as their choice of weapon.Sakura threw them carelessly, Neji grinned as he dodged them both but if it wasn't for his Byukagan..he might well have been nicked across both cheeks.The knives were moving in the air by them selves.His Byukagan traced thin lines which connected to Sakura.She was manipulating them like a pair of puppet.

They fought across the training ground, until Neji won.Neji leaned in close as he managed to pin her down.

"You got to practice more Haruno, though it is interesting to see puppet like techniques to attack..well let's see you tomorrow at the same place and time.I have things to do now." With that Neji disappeared.Sakura looked dumbfounded, though dirty and injured with cuts..she couldn't shake of that feeling from Neji.He was a cold person, she rather be with Naruto then Neji even as a friend.Sakura then whipped her self and scolded too, thinking about their training had meaning beyong mere acquitances.

---------------

Neji grated his teeeth as he faced the Uchiha kid.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji asked codly as possible.

"I just wanted to say, hurt Sakura and I will never forgive you, got that?" Sasuke spat out, even though it was only one sentence warning...Neji felt Sasuke's angry chakra radiating like burnig fire of hell.

"Understood." with that Neji walked on to Hyuga mansion.

Sasuke calmed his Sharigan eyes and turned them back to normal, he meant every single word.He couldn't bare to see her hurt, much as she had gotten stronger...he was worried about her mission with Neji as her partner.What one earth possesed Tsunade to pair up her and Hyuga Neji?

---------------

"Sakura!" Emiko beamed as her daughter plopped down next to her on a large rock by the waterfall.

"Hi mum, if you are going to ask how as the morning's training..it was fine." Sakura answered her mother's question she saw being ready to be fired away.

"Okay. let me teach you my family's techniques or rather I developed them to beat certain techniques that comes from advanced bloodlines." Emiko beamed as she lightly leapt up to a branch and disappeared.This was the start, Sakura realised...she concentrated on her mother's chakra.It was hard, but instead of wasting to look for her..Sakura grinned.She performed a jutsu and converted her chakra in to thin wire like weapons.

"Here I come.." Sakura whispered to herself as she spread the wires all over and with an expert manipulation, she tore through the tree tops.This was techniques from her father's side.She has never actually used in real life battles, but she knew she had to try it sometime soon.She had practiced them polished her skills with it for more then two years.She knew it was ready to be used in real battle.

Sakura dodged to her right as her mother, a thing of black blur went past her the it lurched back and was performing a jutsu.Sakura also started another jutsu to counter what ever her mother was going to throw against her.Her chakra or inner coil system overloaded, it was sensing huge amount of chakra...she was blinded.Her system was blinded with her senses overloading.Was this the technique her mother developed? controlling the chakra in this jutsu was another level above her already great control over it.

"Alright mum how did you do that jutsu?!?!" Sakura yelled out.

------------

Hiashi looked out the open doors to the inner courtyard, like he has been doing a lot lately.He sighed and gave up on how to try stop the problem from surfacing.He sighed again and got up and walked towards Hokage's office.Tsunade must know the best solution...after all she was one of the reveried Sennins.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow,

"Is THERE anymore requests?" She stated her words with a little clipped edge to them.

"To ask you about what we are going to do about this problem before the Jounin exam?" Hiashi asked sternly as he bowed in respect to the hot tempered Hokage.Tsunade, felt like throwing a large fit of temper but controlled herself.

"UGGhhh why did I even decided to help you with your problems that you created with your selfish mind is beyond me." Tsunde muttered as she sighed and picked up a scroll, more like several scrolls.

"Here read them, it explains the nature of the seal.Try to do something about before the exam starts.But if you can't...well I can't help you except stop Emiko from killing you."

Hiashi nodded and bowed with respect before retreated slowly from Hokage's office.Damn it, Hiashi thought...was he that selfish? just for wanting her? to have her and...love her?Yet he caused so much pain and earned eternal hatred from the woman he still desired and loved?

------------

Uh yes most of you guessed who has that seal on their body OO...Uh yes Hiashi is selfish jerk yet can be loveable in some way.thanks for all the reviews so far! and sorry for any umm grammer and spelling mistakes --.


	4. chapter3

Fall Story

chapter 3

AN: thank you thank you :) for everyone who reviewwed and to those who gave me detailed review, no offence taken.Actually helped me to span out my story better.

I hope you will enjoy this better, and thanks again .

---------------------

Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage and requested that he had to go along in this mission, since they were still chuunins.

"Uchiha Sasuke, there was a reason why I only sent two out this time.It was specific request from someone."

Sasuke didn't care, she was his team mate and if anyone else could work in synch with her..it would be him more then Hyuga Neji.

"She's my team mate, it's natural that I look after my team mate.Naruto and Kakshi-san agreed that I would be the one to go with Sakura this time, since we all can't go."

Tsunade's eyes widened a little, since she never heard so many words or a sentence long enough from the Uchiha boy.She was Hokage after all, yesterday she was wondering why she had help Hiashi Hyuga in his problems.After all Sakura was more familiar with the Uchiha boy and it may help the mission.

"Alright, I will inform other two that you will be joining.Here is the mission I have them.It's c class mission, to investigate activities from another dangerous crime organisation.Sakura is the person to record much as she can in a special scroll I gave her.So if possible, she should be protected the most out of all three of you.It is critical that you successfully complete this.Much as this mission has been classified as C, we don't know much about the criminals you might face.We don't know about their abilities or anything in clear details.So expect this mission if they turn out to be very very dangerous criminals change into B class.Are we clear?"

Tsunade said in business like voice and looked at the Uchiha boy who just nodded and silently retreated from her office.Tsunade sighed and flopped on her back, wondering if she made a right decision by sending Sasuke with Neji and Sakura.She will just have to fight off Hiashi if any complain came from that quarter.It was two more days until the mission started.The informer came from water country few days ago and said that they couldn't fight the organisation as they needed to defend against portential war outbreak with sound country again.Life was not exactly comforting as a hokage, but she couldn't give up.Her love and brother all dreamed of becoming the Hokage but never got the chance.She tried to assure her self that the decision was a right one.

-----------------

Hiashi looked at the scroll he didn't finish reading about last night.He didn't want to remember the chilling performance of the seal.It was vivid as if it was just moments ago, back then he didn't understand the true nature of the seal that was performed by him and Kouro.He still remembered Emiko crying endlessly as she saw the rarely used seal being performed on her daughter.

Flash back

Hiashi gently but with some hesistation took the small knife from Kouro and carved triple crescent moon into the tender flesh of the baby.The knife cut the skin easily, blood slowly started to trickle from the thin wound on it's back.Hiashi could still hear the sobbing of the baby's mother.Kouro murmured the words the words and the blood rushed back from it's small puddle on the floor and swirled and then spread all over the baby like thin veil then it sunk in to the body of the baby.Both him and Kouro then sighed tiredly, this Jutsu has drained their chakra totally.Baby has been put to sleep, a deep sleep so they could be spared of any pained wailings.They then woke her up gently and saw that the seal worked well, but Emiko didn't feel peaceful and cried.

But what Hiashi didn't tell the Harunos was that if either he or Kouro dies the seal will break sooner or later.He looked at the couple, once his ex team mates and one his friend and the other one he loved still.

--end of flash back--

"Hyuga - sama, Neji-sama is here." a male servent announced quietly and Hiashi nodded to signalt hat he was to be shown in.

Neji walked into the room, facing the man he called uncle, but even now after apologies and all...he wasn't sure how he felt about this man.

"You have called me Hyuga-sama?" he asked quietly as sitted in front of Hiashi.

"I called you, for a reason..I want you to protect that Haruno girl at all costs."

Neji wasn't expecting this sort of command from his uncle but nodded and got up to go.

"You uare probably wondering why I asked you to protect someone outside the family." Hiashi said quietly as he looked out the open door to the court yard.

"Yes"

"You will know why soon enough but she has to be protected, especially if situation gets dangerous.There is a seal on that girl, that needs to be sealed up long as possible.Her father, Kouro Haruno who was my team mate told me that if he dies..the seal willl break out..but even more faster if she gets into a situation that requires all she has.It was one of the promise her father made me do incase he had die early.To protect his daughter."

Neji couldn't quiet understand the importance of keeping her seal from breaking out but if it was a promise his uncle is willing to keep even after god knows how many years...it had to be of some importance.He nodded and left the sitting room quietly as he came.As he walked to many of the isolated gardens of Hyuga complex, he saw the pink haired girl with vibrant jade eyes.She was one of the female shinobis he recognised as probably most skilled female chuunin among them.Even after years, the Heir to Hyuga clan, Hinata fell behind the Haruno girl. Yamaneka was next best up but she was thinking of being a kunoichi more then a shinobi.Ten Ten, his team mate was more of specialist in weapons then in in ninjutsu and other shinobi arts.

He leapt up and swung rapidly through the trees to the open training ground where he can work out this useless thought he thought of now.The next mission was really dangerous one, he had to practice harder.But when he got there, Sasuke was already there training.

"I didn't know you trained here." Neji asaid as he swung down onto the ground.Sasuke slowly turned, smirking in a little unpleasnt way.

"Joining your next mission." before he went back to some jutsu practice.

Neji frowned at this, was this joining an official one, declared by the Hokage?but as if Sasuke heard his mind, he spoke.

"Hokage gave permission."

Neji's face became cold as an ice block.

"Hmphh." was all Neji said to this, not bothering to pick up a conversation with Sasuke.

" Hyuga Neji, suprised to see you here." Neji groaned inwardly as Sakura walked into the training ground.Sasuke gave a recognising nod and Sakura just smiled.He noticed that between two of them, actions spoke louder then words.

"I was going to train here, I have been informed that we will be going with Uchiha in next mission." Neji gave the latest information for their next mission.He felt a little tug at his heart when her eyes lit up with delight.

"Really?? this is going to be a successful one then! with Sasuke-kun around."

Sasuke smirked as he walked over to the pair, it's was somehow comforting to here that 'Sasuke-Kun' from her.But then he noticed Hyuga cold as an ice berg and his smirk stopped.He forgot Hyuga wasn't Naruto or Kakashi.

"So should we all train together tomorrow at 8 o'clock?" Sakura asked as she looked at two boys who might well as qualify for being a rock..well at least Hyuga Neji.Sasuke in her opinion, even in his most still moment..he electrified with intense emotions that can be easily mistaken as being cold.Well at least they weren't at each other's throat for now.

Sasuke just nodded and so did Neji, after all both boys..very talented yet so little amount of words came from them.Sakura was silent between them for a minute or two before clearing her throat.

"Umm...I think I have some errands to do for my mum, so I will see you guys tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and so did Neji, then they looked at each other for a minute or so before going in their own direction.

----------------------------

Sakura whistled as she walked in and stopped dead in her track when she saw a guest sitting at their sitting table across from her mother.Her mother was glaring and Hiashi Hyuga was looking cold as Neji.

"Uh..umm...Mother?" Both looked up at her, startled.

"Oh hi sweet heart, Mr. Hyuga have come to tell me some news.It was a little unpleasant but nothing for you to be concerned about now." Emiko said as she got up and warmly greeted her daughter.

"Say hello to Mr.Hyuga." Emiko said formally and pleasant as possible.

Sakura numbly nodded and bowed to Hiashi Hyuga,

"Good Evening, Mr.Hyuga."

"Very well thank you, you do like your mother at your age." Hiashi said as he got up.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and hurridley replied,

"No not at all! my mother was far prettier in her days.But thanks for the compliment."

Hiashi nodded to Emiko and left with a formal greeting for a pleasant evening to the mother and daughter.Hiashi gave one discreet glance back at hte two figures standing at the door then disappeared totally into the star lit darkness.

-- Back 2 hours ago --

"Hiashi what are you are you doing here?" Emiko said in unpleasant voice at sight of her enemy.

Hiashi looked at the pink haired woman in front of him and smiled, which was pretty rare from him.

"Few things to talk about, I been to Hokage-sama about the problem and she has given me several scrolls to study about the seal on your daughter."

Emiko sighed and stepped aside to let Hiashi Hyuga in.Hiashi noted the house was rather big, not a mansion but a decent size with fine decorations.It was sort of house his ex team mate Kouro Haruno liked.

"In the scroll...I have found some problems." Hiashi said as he sat across Emiko in the sitting room.

"And that is?" Emiko impatiently snapped in reply.

"Your daughter either stop going on dangerous missions involving combat with other ninjas or let it break.I have asked Hokage-sama specifically to pair up with my nephew to protect her much as possible...in fact at all costs."

Emiko felt her temple twitching anger but kept her self from going after his neck.

"Why not her team mates? I know they will protect her at all costs too."

Emiko answered back evenly, barely restrained anger detectable in her voice.

"I felt that I had to do my obligations, especially to you and to Kouro."

Emiko scoffed at his answer and didn't say anything for a minute or two before askin ghim a question that silenlenced them for some time.

"Is there someone else you forgot to mention in that little 'Obligations' list?"

Hiashi froze, he knew what she meant and so did Emiko, they glared at each other for at least another ten minutes.

"As I was saying, about the seal...it may be a blessing if she could handle the result of it breaking, or be a curse if she can't stand it.That is why I asked Hokage-sama to send my nephew to help her."

Hiashi paused then spoke something else other then that problem.

"About Kouro's heritage...Did your daughter ever tell you about an encounter with a missing-nin called Haku from Water country? years ago when she was a genin?"

Emiko firmly nodded, she still remembered her daughter telling her the tale of a talented mist hunter nin boy who became a missing nin.

"Haku's great grandfather was brother to Kouro's grandfather, it's a hidden advanced bloodline that flows in her blood.They said that Haku Haruno's advanced abilities were dead but it lives through your daughter."

Emiko was getting impatient, trying to figure out what Hiashi wanted to really say.

"Hiashi just say it, no eleborations and all."

Hiashi looked at her with his pearly eyes then spoke,

"Haku is not dead, he has been sighted by our own ANBU members.Haku has been searching for his relatives, which means you and Sakura."

Emiko's eyes widened at this piece of news,

"And exactly what is he going to do when he finds us?and How do you know that he is looking for us?"

Hiashi hesistated a little before continuing his news.

" He was actually captured by our own ANBU squad but escaped.When they interrogated him...that is what he told them.He was looking for his relatives who happens to live in Hidden Leaf, but only one ANBU lived to tell the tale out of 6 of them, when he unleashed his bloodline limits.When they told him, even if he genuinely has relatives living in the Hidden Leaf...he was a missing-nin and exception of a rare case...he would not be allowed to become a proper ninja again."

Hiashi then continued on,

" He doesn't know your names or anything but been told by his mother when he was very young that he had relatives in Hidden Leaf.And there was a girl around his age that had pink hair.Obviously...there is only one pink haired girl, who happens to be around his age and is a ninja in Hidden Leaf."

Emiko's face becme frown and worried.

"What does he really want? kill us for not taking care of him? kill us for what Sakura and her team did?"

Hiashi shook his head,

"You know better then that Emiko, he wanted a home..he is tired of being dead missing nin or still a living missing nin."

Hiashi then stared coldy at the woman sitting across from him, he could not repet what happen when they were alone last time.Emiko glared at him in fury, for coming into her life again and messing it up.

--- end of flash back---

Next Morning---

"Good morning Sasuke -kun!" Sakura said beaming and only nodded to Neji with a smile.

"Let's go now." Neji said normal as possible as he strode ahead then leaped, disappearing among the trees and so did Sasuke and so did she.

Sakura sped throught he trees, feeling someone else was on her trail.Sakura blocked aswift attack from Neji and dropped to the ground when she lost her balance.She landed gracefully as a cat before flipping to her right to avoid another strike.Then it was for Neji to avoid a flame roar past him as he saw Uchiha launch himself at him.Sakura used this as chance and jumped away from Neji and molded her chakra into wires.

Sasuke had given Sakura a chance by distracting Neji when he was about to pin her down easily.Neji realised Sasuke was in league with Sakura in a teamwork, that seemed so natural for them.Neji's hair got sliced as he avoided a slicing wire thrown by Sakura.Several of his hair from the right side floated down to the ground but before it did, Sakura launched three more of the wire, one from behind and one from his left and one from above.Neji was about pin her down with defeat when she kept persuing him using her wire techniques.This was usually different from her usual ways.He had to be on alert, especially with Uchiha around.Sasuke waited for a chance when he realised Nejiw as about launch into his 64 hand Hakke technique to Sakura as Sakura kept up trying to exhaust Hyuga.What was the point, when Hyuga wasn't getting really tired at all.

Sasuke then saw something he thought he would never see, defeat of Byukagan techniques.He saw it clear as day when she did it.

"Blind Blood Moon!" As she performed series of unusual combination of seals then Hyuga fell, clutching his head as if he was in pain.

Sasuke gently dropped from a branch nearby when Neji finally got up,like if his Chakra has been all used up.

"I didn't see that coming, Haruno..Where did you learn it?"

Sakura grinned,

"My mother of course, Sasuke did you see that?" Sakura asked Sasuke who just nodded.

"Hyuga, I saw you crop to the ground as if in pain."

Neji was tired, really tired but answered Sasuke,

"I was blinded, I couldn't see anything.."

Before forcing himself up and left without a word.

"I guess that means training is cancelled?" Sakura asked no one in particular.Sasuke just nodded and left without much of another word just like Hyuga Neji much to Sakura's frustration.Sakura shrugged before running off herself as well to join her mother soon.

--------

preview of next chapter

"What do you mean? yo only a person pretending to be him! he died in front of mine and Sasuke-kun's eyes!Not many have survived the Chidori from Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura said as she stared at the young man with a familiar hunter nin mask.

"Mistake, I wasn't technically dead, but almost dead."

The young man witht he mask stepped closer towards Sakura and said his name, to which Sakura could not believe.

"My full name is Haruno Haku.Distant relative of Haruno Sakura of Hidden Leaf village."

Sakura opened her mouth in silent scream as if to waken her self up.

yup with Haku back from near dead and related to Sakura creates another problem and perhaps a story I thought it was a bitof a waste.Poor Haku .

Dream wind.


	5. chapter4

Fall Story

Chapter 4

An: thanks for so many responses yay it made me happy and I will try to improve my story.

---------------------

---------------------

A young man with certain hunter nin mask, crawled low as another Hidden Leaf ANBU sweeped down to the area he was staying.He had a close brush with death, so he set out to do what he thought was best to do.He had to find his distant relatives in Hidden Leaf.He would do anything to become part of Hidden Leaf Village and he will be once a proper shinobi again.

Haku Haruno breathed silently as he detected every other shinobi's chakra disapepared from the nearby area.Only clue he had was that they would have to be Haruno, if not a shinobi girl with pink hair of his age.That was only his clue he still remembered clearly.But in his memories...from four years ago, he remembered that there was really a pink haired shinobi girl from Hidden Leaf.He didn't really care about having a family then, or looking for his distant relatives.In a flash he remembered a girl with vibrant jade eyed girl with pink hair.

Haku then silently proceeded to enter the village that night and try to find his relatives.

------------------

------------------

Late afternoon,

Sakura sighed as she finished a scary training session with two of least talkative shinobis in Hidden Leaf.Sasuke practically went for Neji's throat when he pinned her down and leaned in close enough to which to passers by might well as been a play between two lovers.Sasuke's Sharigan went on at the moment Sasuke saw it and nearly damaged him quiet badly.It took her all her strength to restrain Sasuke from killing Neji.His words still rang in her ears, it was said with so much emotion in it that she could still feel it vibrating off her skin.

---flashback---

"Get off her!!"

Sakura and Neji looked to see furious Sasuke standing not far from them.Sakura realised they were in comprimising position.Sakura whispered to Neji to get off her fast as possible.That's when Neji went flying backwards, it was Sasuke.Then he disappeared before raining down dozens of Senbon on Neji, who blocked it efficiently.Then Neji's Byakugan went on also.Both young man were mere blurs to her as they fought but when they stopped she saw Neji on the ground.Sakura gasped, Sasuke hadn't killed Neji..has he?

"Sasuke !" Sakura yelled as she sprinted over and restrained Sasuke from hitting already defenceless Neji.

"Sasuke stop!please!" Sakura cried as she hugged Sasuke with her entire body.

Sasuke's body shook as his Sharigans relaxed and for the first time had a good look at Neji.Neji was on the ground, breathing thinly.

"Did I really...?? Sakura please.."

Sakura didn't answer, but looked at his now dark eyes and nodded.Sasuke hung his head, feeling perhaps shamed of nearly killing his comerade?

"Please, Sasuke it was my fault that we ended up like that, plus we have a mission to do together remember?"

Sakura asked pleading with her jade eyes, to which Sasuke said nothing but nodded as to say yes.Neji watched this display of understanding between team mates felt a little envious at their wordless understanding.His body hurt like hell, but he knew could recover over night with a treatment from the medical nins.

---end of flash back--

"Hey mom! I am home!! Mum!?!?" Sakura yelled out but came to a dead stop when her mother was facing a young man with a hunter nin mask.Sakura frowned then her jade eyes went wide at recognition.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as doubting her own memory,

"Haruno Haku from Hidden Mist Village."

Sakura's eyes bulged or nearly there at the answer.Then Sakura laughed as if someone was playing a serious joke on her.

"What do you mean? you only a person pretending to be him! he died in front of mine and Sasuke-kun's eyes!Not many have survived the Chidori from Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura said as she stared at the young man with a familiar hunter nin mask.

"Mistake, I wasn't technically dead, but almost dead."

The young man with the mask stepped closer towards Sakura and said his name, to which Sakura could not still believe.

"My full name is Haruno Haku.Distant relative of Haruno Sakura of Hidden Leaf village."

Sakura opened her mouth in silent scream as if to waken her self up.Then someone also called her mother,

"Emiko! Hokage-sama wanted you to..." Hiashi's words faded away at sight of the young man standing in front of his former team mate and her daughter.

"Haku of Hidden Mist." Hiashi said as he silently did a jutsu and his Byakugan was turned on.

"I can handle him Hiashi, do not concern about it."

Hiashi shook his head as he fell into battle stance.He would not let another of his team mate die...Kouro was gone, so it was up to him to help Emiko.

"I have no intention of fighting my relatives, to hurt them if you are concerned about me harming them.I will prove myself to the Hokage to be accepted a member of Hidden Leaf."

This comment left everyone's mouth hanging open for a minute or so.Hiashi couldn't believe his resolve to become one of them, Emiko was thinking hard about how their life will change if they do take Haku in and lastly Sakura wondered what team 7 will say.

"You know it can be a problem, first of all what will Hidden Mist say? I am pretty sure they wouldn't like it and I am pretty sure the elders and Hokage -sama doesn't a war with them."

Haku nodded,

"I understand that part very well but last time I got captured, she gave me something to do and I am willing to do it.If I do something wrong or harmful, she has cast a jutsu on me which will eat up all of my chakra then the body it self untill nothing is left.So there is nothing to fear."

Hiashi's Byakugan became more intense when he slowly asked, as the truth about the situation with supposed 'breaking' out from the prison dawned on him.

"She told you break out, to see how strong you can be? what was that she requested of you to proove your self?"

Both Emiko and Sakura's mouth was hanging open.Hiashi stood at front of them, his arms spread as if to block any sort of attack from Haku.d

"Some how I believe him Mr.Hyuga."

Sakura's voice finally spoke after what seemed like hours.Both Emiko and Hiashi turned towards the pink haired girl.

"The reason he died or was believed dead was he ran in front of his missing nin companion to save him.It was an act of unselfishness.I still can remember as if it was just moments ago."

Emiko looked at her supposed distant 'relative' from another village and at Hiashi then back to her daughter.This is going to be a headache, no more like a gigantic head splitting headache.She cursed that Hokage for once since she had assumed the position of Hokage years ago.She wanted to run over to Tsunade-sama and yell at her for being an idiot and messing up with private lives.But then Hokage must have had best intentions, she hadn't irritated the legendary sennin before.

"I suppose he can stay at our house, considering he has no where else to go.And we are his supposed distant relative." Emiko finally said in conclusion.

Hiashi let his Byakugan disappear and Emiko sighed and turned to Hiashi.

"What was that Hokage -sama wanted?"

Hiashi then remembered the reason he was there for in the first place.

"She wanted to have a long talk with you."

Emiko raised her left eyeybrow in question but nodded in her answer.

---------------

Soon Sakura faced Haku in her home's lounge room by her self. She looked at the face of a shinobi she thought was dead for all eternity.

" Umm do you want to talk or eat something, I don't think staring at each other like this is going to solve the problems."

Haku silently nodded,

"I think a glass of water and something little to eat wouldn't hurt.After all we have lots to go through."

Sakura couldn't agree more, but before she left the lounge room Haku said silently words that made her blood stop it's flow.

"I will also teach you the Bloodline limits of Haruno clan."

Sakura stopped dead in her track to the kitchen.

"What did you say..?"

Her voice was shaky and unbalanced unlike the well controlled tone she used before.Haku sighed before he answered her.

"You know I have bloodline limits from my mother and she was a Haruno who inherited Haruno clan's special abilities unlike her distant cousin who was my father." Haku summerised it short as possible.

"Are you saying I have bloodline limits likes of Hyuga and Uchiha clans?"

Haku simply answered by nodding his head before removing his mask finally and showed his beautiful face and grinning.Sakura smiled back and she knew she was going to be safe long as Haku was around, welll she hoped anyways.

---------------

"Hokage - sama, what will you do about Haku and the Mist Village?"

Tsunade smiled before answering the impatient pink haired jounin in front of her.

"Mist thinks I bluffing and they don't care at all.Which I think is because they are concentrating on the problems arising due to the new crime orgnaisation."

That brought all of them back to the problems of their own.Konoha was going to be shocked if their secret got out.It took all of efforts from the 4th Hokage and back then former 3rd Hokage to keep the secret.It saved the face of Hyuga clan and Harunos.Only reason Tsunade was helping was because of her own events from the past, if she could have the chance to make things alright again...she would give up everything she had.Would the two Jounins sitting in front of her take up that chance and right the hurtful past both had?Who knew?

"As I have said, we should also concentrate on our village's defence.I belive we have talked enough about the problems arising between us and the ones for other villages."

Both Jounins realised that Hokage was dismissing them for now.It's been 3 hours since Emiko have left her daughter her supposed relative.Both of them vowed to the Hokage respectively before leaving the office.As both left the office together, it reminded them of a certain time as they saw several leaves blow across the garden path.

flash back

"Hizashi!" Emiko whispered as she came to meet the love of her life.

"Emiko!I thought you would refuse for I am just a member of branch house."

Emiko sighed,

"Hizashi, it doesn't matter.You should have been the master of Hyuga clan if things went my way." Emiko grinned as she sat down next to him.They watched fromt he small hill they always met.

"It's already Autumn."

"Yeah, time for the Chunnin exam very soon."

Emiko looked at the pearly eyes young man and so did the young man in return.They gazed at each other for awhile then came closer before their lips met in chaste kiss.Emiko's cheeks bloomed with color of red poppy.She looked at Hizashi again hesistantly before his lips found her's again in longer more passionate kiss.They were unaware of Hiashi watching them, who came to fetch his brother.

"Hizashi" a stern voice of his twin made both young shinobis spring apart, both looking rather guilty.

Hiashi viewed them with eery calmness, that made the other two feel uncomfortable.

"Home time."

Hizashi sighed and gave Emiko a light kiss on her forehead before getting up and joining his brother.Emiko smiled and waved as two figure silently retreated in to the town below.Hiashi couldn't forget the two figures entwined in passion, wasn't a true ninja not suppose to show any emotions?

end of flashback

But this was the start that, triggered the events to come and make their life hell.

"Thanks for walking me home, I better go and make sure either one of the kids haven't killed the other." With that Emiko walked inside the small fence to her home.Her married home.To her this home was what gave her a sanctuary from her past.She walked slowly with delibration, inhaling the cold evening wind of Autumn.

In her heart, her heart...was still divided between her husband,Hizashi Hyuga and Hiashi Hyuga.Emiko slowly opened the door to find Sakura calmly talking to Haku about something interesting from her expression.

"Is something amusing enough to entertain my intellectual daughter?" Emiko said as she entered the lounge room.

"Mum! you are back! Haku was explaining to me about Haruno clan's blood limits! it's so interesting!! I am going to try it striaght away tomorrow! Along with Sasuke-kun and Neji -kun!."

Emiko merely raised her eyebrow,

"I am not if bringing Haku would be a wise idea with that Uchiha boy around.He put Hyuga Neji in hospital.I am not sure if I want to put Haku in one too."

Sakurasighed,

"Mum, He is a Jounin level ninja..no wait he was one since he was like 13!"

Emiko was actually suprised at that,

"Is he lying?"

"Mum then how does he obtain the Hunter nin mask?"

"Oh.."

"Look Mum, you have few things on your mind.I think it's best if we go and rest for tomorrow.It will be only 2 days more till the mission starts."

Emiko nodded,maybe it will take off her mind off the past.

------------

sorry :( it's such a boring chapter if you managaed to finish it actually.

More interesting one coming up, this chapter is more like the set up stage for the next day( just imgine, Neji, Sasuke,Sakura and Haku together ) and more explaination of the seal(jsut a tine bit!).And more of what happened between Kouro, Emiko, Hiashi and Hizashi years ago.


	6. chapter5

Fall story

Chapter 5

Sorry! sob lack of creativity and crazy working hours drove me nuts

Short chapter to make up for it! a tender moment between Hiahi and Emiko! woohoo

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura thought nervously as she approached with Haku to her usual training ground.This was the D-day so far before mission...a certain addition to the their group could make already precarious cup of boiling tempers to blow out.

"Well Haku here it is...we should wait till others come or they are already here."

Haku looked around, then added silently.

"They are already here."

"What..oh."

Sakura became silent as Neji landed silently in front of them and immediatly glared at Haku.

"I didn't know we had a new team member."

His voice was a little harsh and non welcome.

"Hyuga, Neji..you shouldn't.."

"He doesn't have to welcome him." Cold voice of Sasuke as he softly landed back down on grassy area of the meeting place.

"Sasuke-kun please! he's my distant relative!"

Sakura pleaded first, she was ready to defend Haku but she could understand Sasuke's reaction to Haku.

"How are you sure?" The intensity of the glare from Sasuke would have killed Haku if Haku was a normal person.

"He's been binded by special jutsu from Hokage -sama if he turns against the village or us." Sakura carefully answered, deliberating to make sure both Neji and Sasuke heard it.

Sakura stood in front of Haku but Sasuke was not giving in easily as usual but Neji couldn't mistrust someone totally..when he didn't know their history.But if this guy can rile up Uchiha like this, it must have been some sort of violent confrontation.He will ask Haruno later about this supposed relative of hers.

Neji coughed to to break up the staring contest between Sakura and Sasuke.

"I think we should start our training, if he .."

"Haku" Sakura quipped as she glared back at Sasuke.

"Ummm yes, if he is going to harmonise with us...if possible should start the training right now." Neji have already disappeared. Sasuke stood there, glaring at Haku seeing what he will do.To his frustration, Haku smiled then nodded and leaped to his left.That left Sakura and Sasuke alone.No one spoke and the silence insured.

"Why?" Sasuke finally broke the silence with a simple one word question.

Sakura jerked her head up, breaking up from her train of thoughts.

"Because...he is virtually the only relative I have left in the world?" Sakura answered, never mind that it sounded weak.

"But you know what he was..."

Sakura didn't answer straight away,instead turned around from him.

"He promised something to me and I know if he has gone through this much trouble and time to find us..surely he meant something.I mean he was willing to die for that missing nin Zabuza.He might have known what he was doing was wrong but he loved Zabuza like a father figure.To him that was enough protect him."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her answer for a second or so.

"I will let him hang around but if I see that he is abusing that generous trust you are giving him...I won't hold back next time."

Sakura beamed her best smile at him and leapt to his right and Sasuke went after her, one more day and their mission was to start.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

flash back

"Fugaku Momito Uchiha!" Kouro waved his hand in front of his friends face and grinned as the Uchiha jerked awake.

"What Kouro!" Momito scowled, much to his annoyance.

"You shouldn't have that sort of face in front of Mikoto-san, you need to impress her not scare her."

Momito's face reddened as he realized his friend must have noticed his open staring at Katamiya Mikoto.

"Hey what about you and Emiko?"

Kouro's grin died at he mention of his team mate.

"I ..I don't think she will think of me in that way." Kouro sighed as he sat on the tree branch of the training ground.

"She is head over heals in love with Hizashi."

Momito glanced at his friend who seemed to be going into faraway look of memory lane.

"But in the end sometimes the underdog gets the princess and live happily after."

Momito commented, seeing how down Kouro got.

Kouro smiled at Momito,

"You are right! I will be the one to marry Emiko-chan!"

Both laughed, and separated to go their own way.

end of flash back

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hiashi studied the scrolls over and over, it wasn't so simple a seal after all.He was in mental torture after performing that ceremony many years ago.The door to his study opened quietly and a servent announced arrival of Emiko.

Emiko came in, her lovely petal colored hair neatly pinned and wearing a dark red kimono to match.

"Hello Emiko."

Emiko just nodded in return, looking more unsettled then the last time he met her privately.

"I was wondering if you found a solution after studying those scrolls." Emiko simply said as t o why she came.

"A greeting in return would have been nice."

Hiashi tried to lighten up the mood, but failed to as Emiko glared at him in return.

"Alright, here is what I have found...The Blood Moon seal can be resealed but will need almost impossible amount of chakra if it should performed on someone who's seal is breaking.Only a demon can have that much amount of chakra."

Emiko knew what Hiashi was hinting at but she would not ask her daughter to use her former team mate Naruto to help with that.

"Any other?"

Hiashi shook his head in reply and watched the pink haired woman in front of him.

"I will not think about the possible solution.This has to be done in secrecy to the village much as possible." Emiko's hand was lightly trembling at the consequences that will come later.She knew it had to be done through...she could not just sacrifice her daughter's best friend for the sake of it.But...maybe it was fate that...Sakura's true heritage was going to be revealed.

Hiashi nodded, his pearly eyes glazed over with unreadable emotions.This beautiful woman in front of him...still made his heart tremble.He had to endure forced marriage from another prominent family.Not that he didn't respect his deceased wife but he could not love her like he did Emiko.The woman he was forced to marry wasn't strong willed like Emiko and often would retreat into his shadow.He sometimes cursed the day he was born into Hyuga clan.

"Hiashi, what will you do when it happens?" Emiko quietly asked.

"I will take it all in and the responsibilities that will come with it...for the all the things I owe to Kouro and Hizashi."

Hiashi carefully leaned in, to caressing her face but Emiko flinched.Hiashi tried again but this time Emiko didn't flinch, rather she wrapped her hand around his.Streaks of tears slipped down from her intense emerald eyes.Hiashi's own eyes clouded over in pain as he heard her next words.

"Hiashi, why...did they leave us behind?love hurts so much...yet gave so much also."

Hiashi couldn't respond himself to that.She was right...they said emotions made a shinobi weak in the old days but in truth it made you stronger.They passed the time like that for another half an hour until Emiko announced she had to go home.

"Emiko." Hiashi said as she was about to exit the room.

"Yes?" Emiko answered but didn't turn around.

"Sometimes love is very strong...so strong it never dies."

Emiko didn't reply but left the private family quarter of the mansion.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Neji was impressed with this Haku as his skill waas definitly one step ahead of him.Sasuke had also been considered his worthy rival but this Haku had years of experience etched into his body and mind.Sakura also seems to remember the skills of a prodigy hunter nin boy.

"Okay that is it for today!" Sakura said as she dropped near Haku who was a only a little worn.Sasuke was still growling in attitude on seeing Haku.

"Sasuke-kun lighten up! you are scaring me that you are back to your old Mr.anti social mode."

Sasuke looked Sakura with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Pointing out some facts." Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders.

Neji looked at his soon to be team mate for the upcoming mission, this pink haired girl..one his uncle commanded him to protect at all cost.What secret did she hide..or rather did his uncle have to hide?Did her mother know about this? He had many questions but as usual he would not rather know.His pearly eyes twitched a little as the stting sun set a scarlet halo to her hair.A red halo...he thought, definitly something was going on between his uncle and Haruno family.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Sorry about the format before --...They out all the indicators automatically. 


End file.
